


A Rude Awakening

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Light remembers the first time he shared a bed with L.





	A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 7 years ago, and haven't edited it since. I know it's not great, but that's okay. It's fluff for the sake of being fluffy.

Light ran his fingers through his friend’s black hair. It was so soft, and he could still feel the ghost of it afterward. The hair contrasted with L’s pale skin, making him look almost vampiric. Light ran his hand down L’s arm, gently, so he wouldn’t wake him. Their legs were intertwined, something that seems to happen often when they share a bed. Neither of them are very affectionate when they’re awake, so their bodies probably craved the closeness. The warmth. The intimacy. He was remembering the first time. The second time and every subsequent time something like this has happened.

He liked to watch L sleep. It was the only time that he ever saw L relaxed and completely vulnerable. At first L couldn’t even sleep in the same room as him, which of course kept Light up all night. After about a week, L finally collapsed in the observation room, forcing Light to carry him upstairs, after everyone else was already sleeping. He tried to wake him up first, honest. Light was finally able to sleep as well, just passing out on the other side of the bed, because his was way too far away. L woke up first, that time. Surprised he didn’t have a kink in his neck. Surprised he was covered up, and surprised that there was a warm body next to him. But mostly surprised that it wasn’’t just anybody, but Light. Kira.

He was a little startled at first, yanking the chain hard enough to cause Light to wake. He mumbled something angrily in L’s general direction, and then said more loudly “What Ryuzaki? You’re the only person that doesn’t need sleep every night!” The look he gave L would’ve made any other person run for the hills, but L just sat there staring back more fiercely. 

“How did I get up here, Light?” he asked, his voice still groggy from sleep. “I don’t remember walking upstairs. Or falling asleep, even.”

“I had to carry you, since you pretty much went into a coma in the observation room.” He answered in an aggravated tone. 

“Why are you in my bed?” L asked sounding even more curious at this one. L was sleeping through the trip upstairs so Light had plenty of opportunity to sleep anywhere else, but he just plopped down in bed next to him.

“Because I was too tired to walk all the way over to my bed when there’s this much space between us.” Honestly, he just wanted to know what it felt like to have another person in bed with him. 

“Fair enough.” L said, getting up to go to the computer and do whatever it is he does. 

“Well, I’m going back to sleep, so you better not keep waking me up.” Light said, rolling over yanking the handcuffs once again. 

While Light was reminiscing, L had woken up. He snuggled up closer to the younger man, which had seemed impossible just moments before. He hugged him close, and said barely above a whisper “I’m glad you were lazy that night, Light.” 

Light stopped petting the eccentric detective for a second, letting the words seep in, then he looked into L’s eyes. They were cloudy from sleep, but still beautiful. He leaned down, his mouth hovering just above L’s, and whispered “I am too.”. Then he kissed the sleuth, closing his eyes in contentment.


End file.
